User talk:Falloutfan08
__TOC__ Euskadi and UK Since I have developed the independence of Euskadi with the help fo the british in WWII, it is logical to think that both nations maintained a close relationship during the second hald of the last century. I would like to maintain this close relationship and if you want, our two nations can cooperate closely in economic and military fields. Let me know your ideas. --BIPU 10:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I think that would be a good idea. What sort of thing did you have in mind? Falloutfan08 16:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I need some days to develop the history of my nation and some other basics. Once this will be made, I will propose you some ideas. Anyway, as your nation was born recently, I suppose you are going to respect the "real" british histoy in the cold war. This could be a good starting point to cooperate in the military and tech areas. --BIPU 18:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry BIPU but I have decided to withdraw my nation from the category. Sorry if you already had something planned Falloutfan08 23:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry aobut me... what is really sad is to be Britain as a blank!!!!! --BIPU 00:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC) i made a new map game, wanna join? Something Changed (Map Game) DeanSims 18:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguity Please suffix your pages with (Britannia) or something similar so that they can be distinguished from their real-life counterparts. We have a policy here to not title pages after things that exist in real-life to prevent confusion. Please do so as soon as possible. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay Will do --Falloutfan08 10:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Nevada Hey, take into account the NCR and Caesar's Legion presence in your country's area. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) My bad, just found the page. Looking good so far! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Help I don't know if you can, but can you make an logo for Radio Free Korea, since I've seen some of your pictures you uploaded, and was wondering if you could make an logo. If not, no problem. Enclavehunter 16:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Im not that great it, but I can give it a try if you would like, but it depends what sort of logo you're looking for? --Falloutfan08 16:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Nothing fancy. Possibly an CNN-styled logo. Enclavehunter 17:53, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Im not entirely sure how to do something like that, you could ask United Planets as he did somethnig similar for FNN. Falloutfan08 18:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Dislikes You don't like graphic art? Why not? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh Crap meant to put that into Likes!! Graphic Art is awesome, I would love to become a concept artist someday, maybe work on games Falloutfan08 19:00, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Projects You don't have to make your new projects over your old project pages. Just create new ones! xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I know, I just feel bad taking up loads of space Falloutfan08 19:40, June 14, 2012 (UTC) It's text. Unless you have a shitload of media, it's merely a few KBs big, but I it's appreciated that you want to keep things neat and tidy. You can work over stubs and stuff, but the Centrum was good. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I might just re-do the Centrum page, and carry on with that. --Falloutfan08 21:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Dendrius galaxy Hi, I'm working on a project called the Dendrius galaxy. The problem is, it's getting too big for just one person to edit, so I wondered if you'd be interested in joining. I've read your work and I like your ideas, so if you're interested, have a look at some of the material I've already got, then pick a nation to work on and leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 14:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Thankyou. I'll have a look if I can --Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Absence I'm gonna be away for a week in Turkey, and only have my IPad so I will not be abe to work on any projects for a while --Falloutfan08 (talk) 19:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll be away again for 10 days in the US, so Retro Fturistic World RP will be postponed --Falloutfan08 (talk) 18:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the Land of the Sorta' Kinda' Free in advance. :P --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) The Caliphate Hey, if its okay with you, could I have a war where the Ahmadiyyas conquered Turkmenistan and Armenia from the Soviets? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:10, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Any war with the soviets Would be futile, and your country is already as huge as it is.--Falloutfan08 (talk) 22:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Futile how? And Turkmenistan and Armenia are important parts of the Islamic world and the caliphate. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Because the whole world is in a stalemate and fear of nuclear war, so any war with the Soviets could spark one. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Understandable. And welcome back. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) No I'm just on my IPad, back on Friday morning -Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well until then. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how long have you been developing the Subworld universe? It's very detailed. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:37, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Um....I'm not sure, couple of months I believe --Falloutfan08 (talk) 08:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Block For some reason I was just blocked for 'spamming' by 'Vega Dark' even though I haven't, but it has just been lifted. I just wondered why I was blockedd?. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:06, December 19, 2012 (UTC) new hey I'm new here and I was wondering could you help me. Okay, what did you need help with? And for a start, on a talk page, you should sign your 'signature' using four 'tildes' (~) after your message Falloutfan08 (talk) 11:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Tuckestan & China Hey, which nation are you using? One or both of the countries? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm using China, I got bored of Turkestan, so it doesn't exist anymore --Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Great Plains and Wessex-Cornwall Hai. The Great Plains and Wessex and Cornwall have a lot in common, mostly in economic and political terms. I was thinking that the two could possibly be allies, even though the Plainsies kind of far away from Wessex-Cornwall. So, because I dislike militaries I was thinking of a joint aide pact between the Plaineses, Wessex-Cornwall, and Canada. If one of us is invaded or threatened, the two others could send financial, resource, and humanitarian aide to the one that is being attacked or threatened. Maybe we could have an RP conference about it? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:38, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I like the sound of that. We could. More like an alternate NATO, without the military aspect? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 07:32, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, kind of like that. Do you want to have a conference between governments? I'd like to host, or maybe it could be in Toronto or Ottowa if you want Canada to join. I think it should be the Ottowa Conference. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:58, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 07:57, April 12, 2013 (UTC) How about the name; Partnership for Peace, or the Ottawa Treaty Organisation? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 17:25, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Sci-Fi Project Hey Fallout, I wanted to know if you'd like to enter into a sci-fi project with me and possibly Super if I get his support. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I've got my Exams at the moment so I may not be able to contribute a great amount, if I'm working on Wessex and Cornwall, but I'm in. What sort of Sci-Fi project would this be? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 22:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Largely space-based. You'd get to establish a human empire with some limited interaction with alien races. Would take place around the mid to late-26th century. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright sounds interesting. :) --Falloutfan08 (talk) 22:55, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Now we just need to wait for Super. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Huh, I didn't even know you made a wiki for SubWorld. Sure I'll help you. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:01, May 25, 2013 (UTC) No problem. And we do use cheers. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Did not know that, I said that to a guy in a shop whilst I was in America, he looked at me like he had no idea what I meant. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 17:09, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, some don't know about it, some do, and others just don't care. Largely depends on which part of the country your in. If its New England, then more than less likely they'll use it from time to time. If its the Deep South, don't even bother with them. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Interesting, but then again, if I said anything from Somerset Dialect, they would look at me like I was a crazy person even more. Like if I said 'heart' I doubt anyone in America will understand. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 20:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Heck, I don't even know what that means. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) West Country Slang for Big, or Great, often used with 'Lush' --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 21:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) What...? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) What setting is the Cyber Union apart of? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:04, June 3, 2013 (UTC) An independent project, its not called the Cyber Union thats just a world name, but I could add it to something, just a random idea fueled through some art pieces that I did. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 17:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Just wanted to know. Thanks for the info. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:16, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Im not really sure where I'm going with it though.--Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:34, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Well if its in the same setting as Wessex NG, then you could join Enclave and I in Future World New Generation. I've been looking for a reason to keep working on Huria's futuristic counterpart. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure, if I want it to be in a collaborative project. Meh, I'll think of something.--Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:43, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Look forward to working with you if you do. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Name help You seem to be something of a culture junkie. Could you give me some feedback regarding the depth of the Ixanian names? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I think they're quite interesting, particularly their structure, sort of reminds me of the Icelandic naming system. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 10:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thank you for the check. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry I wasn't quite sure what you meant --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 14:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, don't worry about it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I'll see what I can do for you. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) And here it is. Whenever you use it, just type in "Wessex and Cornwall", with on both sides, though I believe you may already know what to do, to which I apoligize. I left some blanks in the links which you can fill out as you make the pages for them. Aside from that, enjoy! :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:36, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:42, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Climate Control How would you feel about merging the worlds of Texas and Wessex into a single universe. We both come from the respective nations, and we would have total control over everything in the universe because it wouldn't be a simulation or a game. It would be nice to have some company again, as the entire wiki seems to have died save the few occasional edits from the other common users. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I would love to. Sounds good. I'll start rewriting some of the stuff when I get back from holiday. I need to redo quite a bit anyway. Are you still following your plan for Texas? --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I want Texas to reach an Everett level of quality by the end of 2013. It would be nice to have a project I can proudly RP or something of the like with. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:51, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Wessex and Cornwall has too many pages for me to manage, I think I need to start again and go through each page. Thinking of changing the name to Albion, or Anglia. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:53, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I think it is very plausible in its current form, though I think it would need a lot of work in the history department if it stays independent from the UK for a while. You probably know this already, but beating the UK, in their homeland, would be some tough shiße. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 12:58, July 15, 2013 (UTC) If I may offer my opinion, might I suggest Albion? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, but if the country had been independent since the 6th century until like 1650 then it might be a bit different. Ireland didn't get away easily. And Viva, did consider Albion but I like Wessex. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 19:14, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hwadar Empire So what exactly have you planned for the Hwadarians? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sort of a Celtic, Anglo-Saxon people, but spiritualish. Kind of like Irathients off of Defiance. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 15:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Haven't gotten around to watching the show. Probably should... Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Very very good. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 16:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I've got all the shows on Demand, but I thought they'd be second-rate given the way it looked when I was literally about to start watching in the intro box. I feel pretty silly now. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Japanese culture Hi! It's good to see someone else with interest in the Japanese culture! Warphead (talk) 12:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Its awesome. I hope to visit Japan next summer actually Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 12:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes it is. I'm probably going next year May, to both Kyoto and Tokyo (probably with the Shinkansen as it's cheaper than domestic flights). Warphead (talk) 12:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Exact same places I might be going, although probably Osaka aswell. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 12:25, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism Just letting you know, the nation Tropicia ripped off the map of Wessex. I saw, I don't particularly mind, its not like they're doing that much. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 22:40, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Fallout, I'm getting ready to work on project about an alien species, and plan on it to be quite extensive (tech info, society, culture, military, etc). However, before I begin, I wanted to ask you just how expansive their civilization should be. Do you think they should be constrained to a single solar system, or span multiple star systems? Vivaporius: "[talk:Vivaporius|I don't need a sloganŵ]" 04:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I always find it much more interesting when I have several star systems. I too have been planning an alien species project for quite some time. Really now? What are some of the details of your alien race? Benevolent, conquerors, floating balls of energy? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Well I have been planning several alien cultures for a while, and have been putting down ideas at various points on the Continuum page, but now that I have sorted Wessex out to a degree, I think I am ready to start it. Well generally they have different characteristics; *Indigjens - Powerful and Advanced raced, bringing advancements to other races. Generally atheistical. Humanoid species with pale blue complexion and 'brain tails' native to Venus. *Sahrabrani and Elsahri - two closely related primitive tribal species native to Mars. Somewhat ape-like with canine features, *Parnthiyans - Native to Ganymede (now an extra planet) Parnithyans are a fairly advanced species, however are steeped in ancient culture and see themselves as being largely better than other species. Great at Politics, Business and Finance. *Humans - We would have been fairly advanced by the introduction to Indigjanu technology. *Possibly a third, native to a habitable moon? - Camnoorians I would imagine them in a alternate soar system where the planets had formed in a different way, allowing life to evolve on each.--Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:00, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright then, I like the idea. Any plan for the plot if any? Or is it a simple encyclopedic project (detailing the species, empires and so on)? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:25, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking more along the lines of the differences between races, and the struggle to coexist, between different wants, needs and cultures. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 22:50, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fallout, can anyone join the Continuum, or is it a private project? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:01, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, what font are you using for Westland? I truly thought I was going to be the first to use fonts that showed up as a whole bunch boxes on the wiki. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:10, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Its Junicode, it displays Runic alphabets. Its free to download. Haha, I forgot that I could only see it :p --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 11:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Great Flag Your flag for your country is amazing how do you make it? No problem man. Always happy to help. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:06, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Empire of Japan Hi. I have read you are interested in Japan and Japanese culture. Would you like to take the Empire of Japan in 21st Century World? --BIPU (talk) 16:14, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes I am very interested in Japan. I'd be happy to! Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 16:33, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thank you. I will make the starting maps and table and you will be ready to continue.--BIPU (talk) 16:44, March 12, 2014 (UTC) You are the new emperor of the Empire of Japan. Have a look to the Canon Line in 21st Century World before starting and Good luck.--BIPU (talk) 17:52, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Does Japan have to be a single-party state? As I would prefer to run a fairer, democratic society. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:21, March 12, 2014 (UTC) *Well, 21CW Japan is an empire more close to what it was before WWII than what it is today. There can be more than one party, it is not a canon and this can be changed, but the Japan in this game is a nationalist and expansionist one. I would like to give the emperor a more political (not only ceremonial) role too. Is this a problem for you?--BIPU (talk) 18:48, March 12, 2014 (UTC) *I could pose quite an issue possibly. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 20:52, March 12, 2014 (UTC) **What is exactly wrong for you?--BIPU (talk) 21:16, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Pre-war Japan? With an Emperor with political power? One nation under someone whom they believe is God? Um, why didn't I come quick enough to beg for Japan? Oh well. -Sunkist- (talk) 21:19, March 12, 2014 (UTC) * *:-) I said "more close to pre-war Japan than to the USA colony they are today" but it does not mean that 21CW Japan is feudal Japan. In 21CW Japan has the most developed economy in the world and it is a traditional but very modern nation. However, Japan military is the weakest of the three great world powers. Have a look to the CANON History of 21CW. --BIPU (talk) 22:03, March 12, 2014 (UTC) We should wait for Falloutfan08 decision, but if he doesn't like EOJ as is in game maybe he could choose another nation and put EOJ in the hands of Sunkist. --BIPU (talk) 21:59, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Well I hopw i'll be able to, but im not sure ill be able to contribute alot at the moment as I haven't got a lot of time on my hands with my exams coming up. But i'll see what I can do. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 23:00, March 14, 2014 (UTC) =Coat of Arms Question= You made some really good coats of arms on your countries like Westland and Zubrowka, what program do you use? Wfeus99 (talk) 00:09, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, I used Photoshop, but I took the general shape of the Coat's from a template I found somewhere online, and then added the colours and various other elements. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 17:34, April 3, 2014 (UTC)